


Cold water

by ca_te



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27th February 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lybell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lybell).



> Written on 27th February 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta.

Natsuo fills the sink with cold water and then immerses his long fingers in it. Smiling, he looks out of the window. There are few buildings, trees, and lots of other windows. He tries to see what is going on in all those houses, his lips forming a little smirk.

\- Hey, Youji!

\- Mhh.

Youji keeps his eyes on the screen, fingers moving rapidly over the buttons. Natsuo turns his head a little and sees that he is wagging his tail, almost dusting the floor. He smiles and directs his gaze out of the window again.

\- Hey Natsuo!

\- Mhh.

Youji presses the pause button and stretches his arm, high over his head.

Natsuo hears his footsteps, "always so heavy" and lets a chuckle escape his mouth.

\- What? I want to laugh too!

\- It was a chuckle!

\- Then I want to chuckle too.

Natsuo smiles and Youji smiles back.

\- Yup, look at that kid!

\- Where?

Yougi leans his full weight against Natsuo's back.

\- Hugh! You've put on weight, haven't you?

Yougi grins against his cheek.

\- Does it matter? Besides Soubi's cooking is not that good.

Natsuo's laugh echoes in the kitchen.

\- You distracted me! What was I saying?

\- Blabbing about a child, I think?

Youji looks at Natsuo's fingers immersed in the water and splashes his into it too.

\- So? Why are you keeping your hands under water?

Natsuo shrugs his shoulders, succeeding in shrugging Youji with them.

\- It is cold water. Well…I've turned the cold water knob.

\- Oh. I see.

He plays around with his fingers, while Natsuo tries to grab them.

\- Hey, the kid! We keep forgetting!

\- Sure. Look over there.

\- What kind of indication is "over there"

Seeing Natsuo making faces in the window glass Youji just laughs into his ear.

\- Nice shrill! You're louder then Nagisa-sensei!

\- Of course I am!

\- Wow! The child!

\- Mhh?

Youji leans out a bit, focusing his gaze on a window directly in front of them.

\- Yay. He seems quite scarred, ne?

He squeezes Natsuo's fingers a little bit more.

\- Oh yeah!

\- What are they doing to him? Is it his mother? Whoah.

\- I think Soubi said that it is called "scolding".

\- Well whatever the name is it seems nasty.

Giggles rebound against the glass, over the sink.

The two Zeros look at their hands, still under the water.

\- How do they feel?

\- Mhh…don't know really…

\- Like blocked?

\- Yes, exactly!

\- Guess it's enough uh?

\- Guess so.

They pull their hands out of the water and stand there, water dripping on the floor.

\- Aww I can't move my fingers properly…

\- Me neither. Well let's just wait till it stops, ne?

\- Right!

Youji plops on Soubi's bed and crawls under the sheets.

\- It should be warm in here, right?

\- Yup.

\- Hey, come here!

\- Just a sec.

Natsuo rummages around in the kitchen and returns with his hands full of snacks.

\- Whoah! Where did you find all that stuff?

\- Guess Soubi keeps locked away for when Ritsuka comes here.

\- Ah that pervert!

Laughing Natsuo crawls under the sheets, near to Youji.

 

Outside the moon is high, and the poor scolded child has gone to bed as they eat snacks, smiling like two little children, their pale long fingers still numb from the cold.


End file.
